Triple Memory
by CuddlesMcRawr
Summary: When Tybalt is hunted down by her former instructor, she has to seek help of friends she hasn't seen in years, and venture deep into her own memory and DNA to get the help she needs. Oh and she may switch teams a few times. Same Universe, Original Characters, Original Story. Rated M for violence and any language.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys, this is my first story on here, so any constructive criticism or comments would be great ^.^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Fighting someone at night is hard, trust me, but when its your teacher, their trying to kill you, your on the tallest building the city and your afraid of heights. Then that makes fighting near impossible. What makes this situation kind of funny, is that Robert - my teacher - chased me up the side of the building.

I am pulled out of my thoughts as Robert lunges at me again, his blade slicing yet another cut into my hoodie. What will it take to make this guy stop!? Wait, did he whistle or was that an eagle call? "Shit." I curse under my breath, diving to my left, landing on my already broken shoulder, as several arrows thump into the roof where I once stood. I look up to see several people in white hoodies pull themselves up and over the edge of the building.

I push backwards, trying to escape and my back hits an air vent. then 'Hero' by Skillet suddenly screams from my earphones. 'I must have accidentally pressed something whilst back pedalling.' I think to myself, repressing a chuckle at the last song I had listened to. I quickly put the music off again. I'm snapped back to the current situation when I see people walk towards me in my peripheral up with a panicked look in my eyes, I see about a dozen people in white hoodies crowd around me wielding different forms of blades, the most common was the hidden blade, each one glittering faintly in the moon light.

I raise my one good hand, surrendering. "I yield, just please don't kill me." I say. I see Robert walk towards my, his hidden blade already out. "Seeing as you yield, I shall end this quickly, and you may rest in peace." He says, placing the edge of the blade to my neck. "NO!" Someone yelled. A tall and well-built man pushed through the circle of Assassins. "No, I clearly stated that Tybalt was to be brought in for questioning. Not executed on top of a roof." The man growled. He then pushed Robert to the side and threw me over his shoulder. I wince when my shoulder hits the mans back. "Sorry." He mutters, adjusting his grip on my legs. Not soon after the man starts running down the stairs with me still on his shoulder, I pass out due to pain and exhaustion.

* * *

**So this is the prologue to my story, named Triple Memory, hope ya'll enjoyed ^.^ As I said, constructive criticism and comments are welcome ^.^ Just try not to be too harsh. As I am an extensive gamer and ultimate procrastinator, there may be some time between uploads, but I'm nearly finished Ch1, so that should be uploaded relatively soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Flashback 1

**Thanks to Wilhelm Wigworthy for reviewing ^.^ (Awesome name by the way xD)**

* * *

5 Years Previous.

Most thought that my school was just another posh academy for pompous prats. To an extent, it was true, but that's only the front half of the school. In the back half, where the public didn't know about, and where regular pupils weren't allowed, it was a school for Templars. This was where we ate, slept, trained, socialized, trained some more and learned how to be a Templar. We were trained in every weapon, from using a katana to a sniper rifle. We were even taught how to use the Assassin's hidden blade. Because we could be pulled into weapons training at any moment, most of us chose to wear armour during all of our waking hours.

Now this school wasn't perfect, not by far. Everyone wanted out, and every couple of months, someone would try to break out. They would never get as far as the edge of the training yard, or the front gate of the school, before they were dragged back crying. The worst bit about people trying to escape wasn't for them, it was for us, because this was when we were taught how to torture.

I was one of the youngest in my group, being thirteen, and I always stood at the back of the room, deliberately hiding behind everyone else, so that I didn't see any of the horrors that was happening. I was sent to 'The Academy' three years earlier, waking up here on my tenth birthday. Apparently, my Uncle had sponsored a place for me here, not long after my parents had died.

I snapped awake, hearing rustling. 'Must be dawn already.' I think to myself. I sit up, lean over the edge of my bed and pick up my Kevlar vest. It was very light and quite thin, but that didn't matter when you were running for two hours straight. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, pull shorts on and slide my feet into a pair of well used, but comfortable, trainers.

"You away on a run Tybalt?" I hear Joan ask me. Turning to my left, I smile.

"Yip, better to get my twenty K out of the way now, than doing it later." I hear rustling and then Joan is standing in front of me.

"Give me five minutes and Ill run with you. You know, you should probably talk to Robert about what happened yesterday." Joan said. Joan was three years older than me, but because there were very few girls in The Academy, we quickly grew closer. I ignored her, stood up and said that Ill wait outside on her.

I wait outside the door to the girls dorm, and stretch. "C'mon Joan." I mutter to myself, and almost by magic she walks through the door. "Five minutes?" I ask and Joan laughs.

"Sorry for being a minute longer than I said." She taps her watch, it showed a timer which had '6:16.5' on it.

"A minute, seventeen by the looks of it. Anyway, we need to pick up trackers." I say and Joan groans.

"Why are you by the book so much when outside of class? I understand not wanting to get in trouble in class but this isn't class." I ignore the question again and walk over to a Templar by the door.

"Two please." I say, holding out my hand. The man remains silent and places two watch like objects in my hand.

I motion for Joan to follow me as I I slip a tracker on my wrist. I hand the other to Joan and jog out of the door. I feel the tracker lock tighter around my wrist and sigh. No chance of getting that off till I returned.

About an hour later, we are three quarters of the way to our target of twenty kilometres. I stop to take a water break and look around. Where was Joan? I shrug it off, pour a little bit of my water over my head and take off running again.

I jog back through the front door of the academy and I am tackled to the ground as soon as I feel the tracker loosen. Something is put over my head and I feel something get injected into my arm. A minute or so of struggling later, I fall unconcious.

* * *

**Dont forget to review :D Thanks for reading ^.^**


End file.
